Just Another Experiment
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Darien Fawkes n'a pas une vie facile et ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Le Haut Fonctionnaire lui donne la sympathique mission de se frotter à une dangereux criminel. Et c'était repartit pour une autre mission suicide en compagnie de Bobby, sur les traces d'une probable expérience ratée.


Bon et bien je crois que j'inaugure la section française d'Invisible man ^^" Je ne suis pas sûre que grand monde lira ma fic, car la série est peu connue mais je vous la conseille vivement parce qu'elle est vraiment bien. Même si malheureusement elle n'a pas eu suffisamment de succès et que les producteurs ont dû l'arrêter au bout de la deuxième saison.

**Résumé de la série :**

Alors qu'il était cambrioleur, Darien Fawkes (_Vincent Ventresca_) se fait arrêter pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Condamné à perpétuité, il accepte de passer un accord avec le gouvernement afin de servir de cobaye. On lui greffe une glande qui lui permet de devenir invisible et de travailler pour une agence gouvernementale.

"_Il était une fois un homme qui pouvait devenir invisible, je croyais que c'était une blague, seulement, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Voilà comment ça marche ; il y a un truc qui s'appelle Morphogivre qui peut courber la lumière, des savants en ont fait une glande de synthèse, et c'est là que j'entre en scène ; moi j'avais pris perpet', et eux, ils voulaient faire une expérimentation humaine, alors on a passé un marché ; ils me mettent la glande dans le cerveau, et moi, je suis libre. L'opération s'est bien passée, mais c'est à partir de là que tout s'est mis a foirer."_

Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez, que vous connaissiez ou non la série. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Peu importe les notes, en musique, ce sont les sensations produites qui comptent. » Leonide Pervomaïski**

Depuis que mon frère, aujourd'hui décédé, m'avait implanté cette glande _Morphogivrale_, ma vie avait changée. Je ne sais pas si ce changement avait été bénéfique ou bien au contraire néfaste, en tout cas je luttais désormais contre le crime. C'était assez ironique venant d'un ancien criminel. Mais bref passons ! Si je devais résumer ma vie, je dirais surement ceci : Je devenais invisible quand on me le demandait, pour attraper des méchants pas gentils et en remerciement on me faisait une petite piqure pour m'empêcher de virer psychopathe. Ma vie se résumait donc en peu de mots et surtout en peu de personnes. Tout d'abord il y avait Bobby, mon coéquipier. Au début je ne le supportais pas, j'ai même failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises, au sens propre du terme. Ce que je vais dire, va peut-être paraître « vieux couple », mais avec tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble, j'étais plutôt content de l'avoir comme équipier. Bien qu'il n'ait que le mot « augmentation » en bouche, c'était un homme loyal, honnête et sur qui on pouvait compter. Ensuite il y avait La Toubib, qui se nommait en réalité Claire. Notre première rencontre n'avait pas été vraiment des plus détendues. A l'époque, elle n'était pour moi qu'un médecin fou qui ne me considérait que comme un cobaye. Pourtant après l'avoir observé (bon ok je l'avais suivie comme un vieux pervers), elle m'était devenue bien plus sympathique, et je lui faisais désormais totalement confiance. Mon entourage ne comptais pas que ces deux personnes. Il y avait aussi Eberts, le bras droit du Haut Fonctionnaire, et le Haut Fonctionnaire, Charles de son vrai nom. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire si je les appréciais ou pas. Eberts est…et bien Eberts est un peu le toutou du Haut Fonctionnaire, il est plus peureux que courageux, se laisse facilement impressionner, mais bon il a plusieurs fois couvert mes pratiques illégales. Et enfin il y le Haut Fonctionnaire, le Boss de l'Agence, il nous exploite, Bobby et moi et il ne s'en cache pas. Il pouvait aussi bien se comporter en papa Charlie inquiet pour ses enfants (ou son investissement dans mon cas), qu'en parfait bureaucrate prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Avec lui c'était la roulette russe, on ne sait jamais s'il est dans ses bons ou mauvais jours.

Ah oui j'allais oublier deux autres personnes très importantes dans ma vie, LR23, plus connu sous le nom de Damien le rat. Claire faisait ses tests sur lui, jusqu'à ce que je décide de l'arracher des griffes de la méchante doctoresse. Et puis cet animal était comme moi. Un animal de foire pris au piège dans une cage, qu'il ne quittera peut-être jamais. Enfin la dernière personne n'était pas vraiment l'amour de ma vie. Arnaud de Thiel, aussi connu sous le nom du Foehn, était l'assassin de mon frère, mais aussi celui qui avait implanté la séquence de démence dans la glande. Désormais je ne vivais que pour venger mon frère, du moins c'était le sens que j'avais donné à ma vie, peut-être pour ne pas me laisser sombrer dans la démence. Vous vous dites surement que la vengeance n'est pas la meilleure chose, blablabla, mais au final c'est tout ce qu'il me restait, à part bien sûr, trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de la glande.

Côté cœur, ce n'était pas le néant qui manquait. En même « Bonjour je m'appelle Darien Fawkes, je travaille à l'Agence, une société secrète rattaché au Ministère de la Chasse et de La Pèche, sinon je peux devenir invisible, et vous c'est quoi votre petit nom ? », n'est pas la technique de drague la plus productive. Donc à moins de trouver la femme invisible, ma vie sentimentale resterait surement au point mort pendant encore quelques années. Seul réconfort, Bobby et Claire était logés à la même enseigne. Ce n'est probablement pas sympa de dire ça mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire du bien de penser ainsi.

Bref ma vie, était une série d'enquêtes et d'arrestations, certes pour le bien de mon pays mais je commençais quelque peu à saturer de mon train-train quotidien, surtout que moi et le patriotisme, on n'était pas vraiment copain.

Ce matin-là était comme tous les autres. Bobby et moi, marchions dans les couloirs déserts de l'Agence.

« Après toi, mon chou, déclarais-je à l'intention de Hobbs

- Trop aimable de ta part de m'envoyer au front en premier, Darien.

- De rien. »

Bobby soupira d'exaspération avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Haut Fonctionnaire.

« - C'est quoi aujourd'hui ! Un ancien soldat transformé en robot tueur, un agent du FBI devenu la Méduse des temps moderne ou bien encore…

- Ou bien encore un monstre capable de tuer 10 hommes surentraînés, compléta « Charlie » d'une voix sèche, tout en nous montrant des photos d'un carnage.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter vos expériences sur des humains !

- Darien, ça suffit ! Cela ne vous concerne en rien…

- Je crois que si Haut Fonctionnaire. Je SUIS une de vos créations, et croyiez moi, ça ne m'enchante guère surtout quand ça foire. » J'étais en colère. Chaque homme qui avait des capacités spéciales comme moi, finissait toujours à la morgue, tout ça parce que les gouvernements voulaient créer des surhommes capables de leur faire gagner telles ou telles batailles. Ils utilisaient leurs hommes comme des pions sur un échiquier, et je savais que trop bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir.

« Darien, je connais votre position sur le sujet, et je la respecte, cependant, ce carnage n'est pas dû à l'une de nos expériences. Maintenant que les choses ont été mises au clair continuons. Sur ces photos vous pouvez voir dix soldats entrainés, enfin ce qu'il en reste, qui devaient protéger…cet homme…Dit-il en nous montrant une photo

- C'est qui ? Questionnais-je

- Ce serait pas le dealer qui devait témoigner contre Le Boucher?

- C'est exact, Bobby.

- C'est qui Le Boucher ? Continuais-je de questionner, complètement paumé

- Un des criminels, les plus recherchés, Darien. L'homme qui devait être protégé faisait partie de son entourage, et devait faire un témoignage contre son patron. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il est mort, nous n'avons plus aucunes preuves, et Le Boucher ne comparaitra pas, une fois de plus, devant la justice.

- Et donc vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on l'assassine ? Ironisais-je

- Que vous vous infiltriez chez lui me suffirait largement, mais si vous voulez le tuer, libre à vous de le faire.

- Et je suppose que si je me fais prendre, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vu son nom.

- C'est pour ça qu'on fait appel à vous Darien.

- Merci, trop d'honneur, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de finir en pâté pour chat.

- Bien dans ce cas-là, je peux vous proposer autre chose. Déclara le Haut Fonctionnaire, un sourire limite carnassier sur le visage.

- Ah oui, quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Retrouver l'assassin.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix Haut Fonctionnaire. Vous nous demandez de choisir entre mourir ou mourir.

- Certes mais je vous laisse libre de choisir votre fin.

- Votre bonté vous perdra. Lança Bobby.

- Voilà les informations concernant Le Boucher, lisez tout attentivement. Allez au boulot les enfants. »

Je claquais la porte du bureau en sortant. « Allez au boulot les enfants », il m'énervait à dire ça, lui qui restait assis toute la journée, pendant que nous on côtoyait le danger.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais passer voir La Toubib, pour qu'elle m'injecte l'antidote, avant de partir en mission.

Je m'installais boudeur sur le siège.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Claire à Bobby.

- Une nouvelle mission. Mais pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Darien, c'est trop dangereux, même si on a un homme invisible de notre côté, eux ils ont un tueur professionnel, et particulièrement sauvage. »

Après mon injection, Bobby et moi partîmes dans notre vanne beige tout pourri, direction la scène du crime. Pendant le trajet, je lus le dossier à Bobby.

« - L'assassin, serait apparemment un des proches du Boucher.

- Si je me souviens bien, il a une fille. Tu pourrais la séduire et te rapprocher du père.

- Ha ha vraiment très drôle Bobby, merci de me proposer une quatrième alternative de mort.

- Quatrième ?

- Oui la principale, reste toujours la glande.

- Hum. Bref fais-moi le listing de son entourage.

- Deux gardes du corps. L'un surnommé AK, apparemment un fou de la gâchette, et l'autre...Grunt ?

- Les gens l'ont surnommé comme ça, car son intelligence ne dépasse pas celle d'une massue. Un seul coup de lui et tu finis à l'état de crêpe.

- Rassurant. Ensuite on a son médecin personnel. De ce côté, y a pas grand-chose, à part qu'il faisait partie de l'armée avant. Par contre le scientifique qu'il a engagé, n'est pas net…

- Aucun n'est sain d'esprit ! Déclara Bobby.

- Il a été viré pour avoir fait des tests jugés trop dangereux.

- Quel genre de tests ?  
- C'est pas écrit, mais si ce malade voulait créer un surhomme, ça expliquerait que Le Boucher ait à ses côtés un assassin capable de tuer dix militaires à mains nu.

- Bien vu. D'autres personnes ?

- Oui son frère, un fou de mécanique, surnommé le Robot. C'est écrit qu'il ne ressent plus aucune émotion, dû à un grave accident de moto.

- Belle brochette de dangereux malades.

- Ouais. Et enfin, sa fille, y a qu'une photo d'elle, et encore elle est floue. »

Je montrais la photo à Bobby.

- Rien d'autre sur elle ?

- Non. Apparemment il veut la protéger.

- La seule chose bien qu'il est fait de toute sa vie, on dirait.»

La fin de la lecture de cette passionnante histoire allait devoir être remise à plus tard, nous étions arrivés sur les lieux du crime. Une petite maison, paumée dans une forêt, certes au calme et difficilement localisable, mais en cas d'attaque, les renforts étaient trop loin pour arriver à temps. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé.

Dehors quatre soldats gisaient par terre, baignant dans leurs tripes. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'assassin qui avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur ces pauvres soldats ou si des charognards étaient passés après lui. L'intérieur était encore plus macabre. Le reste de l'équipe avait dû s'y regrouper, pensant être plus à l'abri, mais apparemment ils avaient commis une erreur. Les murs, le plafond, le sol, le mobilier. Tout était recouvert de sang. J'en avais vu des choses atroces depuis que j'étais entré à l'Agence, mais là c'était trop. Je sortis en trombe à l'extérieur, laissant Bobby récolter quelques infos.

L'air frais me fit du bien, mais impossible de me sortir ce carnage de la tête. Niveau cauchemars, j'en avais au moins pour les dix prochaines années. Hobbs finit par me rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard.

« Alors ? Demandais-je

- Le médecin légiste est perplexe. Il a trouvé des traces de morsure et de griffures sur les victimes.

- Comme s'ils avaient été attaqués par un ours, ou un loup ?

- Ouais, mais les marques ne concorderaient pas aux animaux vivant dans les environ et elles sont apparemment trop nettes. Et en mais en même temps, il y a ces étranges coups de couteaux portés sur les corps. Et aux dernières nouvelles les animaux ne manient pas les armes blanches comme des pros. C'est comme si…je sais. J'ai trouvé !

- Trouvé quoi ? Demandais-je sentant d'ici la connerie arriver.

- C'est un vampire qui a fait le coup, plaisanta Bobby

- Vu les circonstances, ta blague est vraiment de mauvais goût.

- Mieux vaut tourner la situation en dérision, sinon tu tiendras pas le coup. Surtout si les meurtres continuent. »

Cette idée me fit frissonner. Même si Le Boucher voulait faire disparaître le témoin, pourquoi le faire de manière si…cruelle ? Pour me « changer les idées », je continuais de lire le dossier, et tombait sur une information plutôt intéressante.

« Eh ! Bobby, tourne à droite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut qu'on fasse un tour au conservatoire. Il est noté que la fille du Boucher serait peut-être étudiante là-bas.

- Ok allons-y. De toute façon c'est notre seule piste pour l'instant. »

Le bâtiment était immense et de toutes les fenêtres, de la musique sortait pour arriver à nos oreilles.

« - Bonjour, bienvenu au conservatoire. Que puis-je pour vous, déclara une jolie blondinette.

- Bonjour, police. Nous voudrions parler à Mlle. Ambert. Demanda Bobby

- Attendez quelques secondes. »

Elle pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, puis se tourna de nouveau vers nous.

« - Je suis désolée, mais aucune Mlle. Ambert n'est inscrite dans notre école.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, mais je peux revérifier si vous le voulez ?

- Non ça ira. Par contre pourrions-nous faire un tour dans l'école ?

- J'appelle la directrice, je ne suis pas habilitée à prendre ce genre de décision. Attendez-moi ici. »

La jeune fille, sûrement une étudiante qui s'occupait de la réception à mi-temps pour se payer ses études qui, au vu du cadre, ne devaient pas être gratuites, revint quelques secondes après accompagnée d'une dame plus âgée. Environ la quarantaine, elle avait les cheveux relevés en chignon, un tailleur gris clair et un sourire fort charmant. Elle nous fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

« - Bienvenu, messieurs. Je suis la directrice. Zarina Mancini. Lexi m'a dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un.

- Oui, en effet. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite dans votre école. Mais il est possible que ce soit un nom d'emprunt, c'est pour ça que nous aimerions visiter votre école et voir si nous la trouvons. Expliqua mon coéquipier.

- Avez-vous une photo d'elle ? Je connais tous les élèves, et je pourrais vous dire si elle fait vraiment partie de ce conservatoire.

- Voilà une photo, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est floue. »

Je sortis le cliché du dossier et lui tendis.

- En effet. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi est-elle recherchée ?

- Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible mais nous cherchons l'une de ses connaissances. Ah et avez-vous déjà cette personne ? » Bobby sortit une photo du Boucher.

« Oui, il me semble déjà avoir vu cet homme aux diverses auditions.

- Sauriez-vous qui est sa fille, par hasard ?

- Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous répondre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler ou partir avec un de mes élèves.

- Merci de votre aide, Madame.

- Je vous en prie. Et faites donc un tour, mais essayez de ne pas déranger les étudiants.  
- Bien évidemment. Merci beaucoup.

Hobbs et moi fîmes donc une petite visite de l'école. De partout sortaient des bruits d'instruments et de chant. Nous questionnâmes quelques élèves, mais ça ne nous avança à rien. Finalement nous nous perdîmes dans le dédale de l'école. L'endroit était beaucoup plus calme. Le couloir donnait sur plusieurs salles, toutes fermées. Par le petit hublot, on pouvait apercevoir des élèves jouer au piano, et en tendant bien l'oreille on pouvait percevoir quelques notes sortir de la pièce. A droite le Leaf Rage de Scott Joplin, à gauche les Valses Oubliées de Liszt. Un peu plus loin une Romance de Rachmaninoff. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comme envouté, je me dirigeais vers la dernière salle et ouvris la porte, sous les yeux d'un Bobby plus que surpris. Les doigts de la pianiste semblaient couler sur le piano, les notes résonnaient dans la pièce. Tout un tas d'émotions se bousculait dans ma tête. Cette musique, non, cette interprétation me faisait perdre le contrôle. Mon bras se morphogivra. Je le cachais rapidement derrière mon dos, parce que les hommes invisibles ne sont pas censés exister, hein ? Finalement la fin du morceau arriva, et la jeune musicienne laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Fantaisie Impromptu de Chopin, très belle interprétation !

- Merci beaucoup. » Dit-elle en se retournant enfin vers nous.  
Ses grands yeux bleu clair me fixèrent. Je me pris toute la force de son regard en pleine face. Et ça faisait mal. Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Nous sommes de la police. Déclara Hobbs.

- De la police ? Quelqu'un aurait-il porté plainte contre moi pour nuisance sonore ?

- Non, non pas du tout, qui pourrait vous poursuivre pour nuisance sonore, réussis-je à dire, je ne sais trop comment.

- Merci. Sourit-elle, un peu moqueuse.

- Nous recherchons cette jeune fille. Bobby tendit la photo à la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée de nous. La connaissez-vous ?

- Je suis désolée, mais la photo est trop floue. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Nous savons juste son nom de famille, Ambert.

- Ҫa ne me dit rien.

- Et connaissez-vous cet homme ?

- Mmh, il me semble l'avoir déjà croisé à une audition, mais je peux me tromper.

- A-t-il parlé à quelqu'un ou est-il partit avec un des élèves ? Continua Bobby, pendant que moi muet, je la scrutais.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ҫa ne fait rien. Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangée. »

Elle fit non de la tête, et se remit au piano. Quand je refermais la porte, les premières notes de l'Etude Op.10, No.4 de Chopin, se firent entendre.

Cette première journée d'investigation n'avait rien donné, et le pire c'est qu'elle finissait encore plus mal qu'elle n'avait démarrée. Bon, je reconnais que le massacre était vraiment le pire passage. Mais les plaintes de Bobby, additionnées aux questions de la Toubib, commençaient sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot.

« - Pourquoi ton bras s'est morphogivré ? Et pourquoi t'es entré dans cette salle ? Me cuisinait Bobby.

- Son bras s'est morphogivré ? S'étonna Claire

- Tu imagines si elle avait vu ton bras ? Enfin si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Et puis c'était quoi cette attitude de niais ? On aurait dit un bisounours !

- Oui, oui, si tu étais sous le coup d'une émotion forte, ça expliquerait que la glande ait réagit toute seule. Bobby raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Roooh et puis j'en ai marre, je dois faire tout le boulot, te surveiller en même temps, et en plus j'ai pas d'augmentation… »

Mes deux collègues ne se souciaient pas du tout que je sois là, assis sur le fauteuil, attendant ma piqûre. Ils faisaient les questions et les réponses et ne s'écoutaient même pas particulièrement. Bobby se plaignait, Claire partait dans des théories plus ou moins improbables. Mes oreilles souffraient le martyre !

« - C'est bon vous avez finit votre cirque. Alors, non je ne sais pas pourquoi mon bras s'est morphogivré, ni pourquoi je suis entré dans cette pièce. Oui, mon bras s'est morphogivré tout seul. Oui j'imagine si elle l'avait remarquée, et ce n'était pas une attitude de niais, NI DE BISOUNOURS…pfff ça fait du bien quand ça sort.

- Tu peux m'expliquer en détail Darien, s'il te plait. Me demanda calmement La Toubib

- Je suis entré dans une salle de musique…

- Pourquoi celle-là plus qu'une autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme…c'est comme si la musique m'avait envoutée. C'était bizarre comme sensation.

- N'importe quoi.

- La ferme, Bobby. Vas-y continue Darien.

- Plus j'écoutais la pianiste et plus, et plus mes émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête…

- Et c'est là que ton bras s'est morphogivré ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

- Fais voir ton tatouage…Mmmh, apparemment tu as fortement réagi à cette musique, et la glande a pris ça pour un signe de peur…

- De peur ? Déclarais-je surpris

- Ou d'amour. Continua Claire

- Cool je suis tombé amoureux d'un morceau de piano. Ou alors c'est la glande, qui se met à penser par elle-même, et bientôt elle prendra le contrôle sur moi…

- ça suffit Darien. Soupira t-elle

- Roooh, si je peux même plus plaisanter.

- Bon fais voir ton bras que je t'injecte l'antidote. La glande a sécrété énormément de substance morphogivrale dans ton corps à cause de cet incident.

- Vous savez, je suis toujours là ! Lança Bobby qui aimait être au centre de l'attention.

- On sait Bobby, mais là c'est de ma glande qu'on parle alors oust, va faire mumuse ailleurs.

- Bien dans ce cas, ta glande et toi je vous laisse en tête à tête. Moi, je vais faire un rapport au Haut Fonctionnaire.  
- Oui c'est ça, va papoter avec le haut Fonctionnaire. »

Bobby quitta « l'infirmerie », et me laissa donc en compagnie de..AïE, la seringue qui venait de se prendre d'affection pour mon bras.

La journée avait été longue, et particulièrement éprouvante. Les seules choses dont j'avais envie étaient une bonne douche et mon lit. Dans ma tête, les images du massacre tournaient en boucle, mais la musique de cette étudiante me revint en mémoire, et m'apaisa.


End file.
